Mi Complemento Para Ser Feliz
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: esta la historia donde sakura tiene un noviago con yamato/tenzou y son muy felices .fic contiene lemon es YamaSaku y es el primero en español o tenzoyXsakura que que es lo mismo
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura ": pensamientos

**-Sakura: dialogo**

**-Yamato- : narración **

**/ ()/: Notas autor**

* * *

><p>La misión como novios.<p>

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que akatsuki fue vencido en la cuarta guerra desde ahí todo mejoro las relaciones

entre las aldeas los nueve novatos que alguna vez fueron ya eran todos unos jounnin inclusive Naruto y Sasuke

que volvió a la aldea un año después de la guerra y nuestra kunoichi de cabello rosado de 20 años iba a toda

velocidad hacia la casa de su novio –"lo bueno que llego dos semanas sin él han sido una tortura 1 año y 5

meses como novios y Tsunade-sama no nos manda a misiones juntos y todo inicio con mi cumpleaños número 19 "

Flash back:

Feliz cumpleaños Sakura –estaban todos sus amigos celebrando su cumpleaños estaban Ino, Shikamaru que son

novios, Sai con su novia Aiori (ninja médico del relámpago) Naruto con Hinata novios igual, Chouji, Kiba Kakashi

con su esposa Shizune ósea Shizune Hatake, Yamato (que Sakura lo amaba en secreto pero no se lo iba a decir

ya que no aguantaría si la rechaza )estaba Tsunade , Kurenai no fue porque tenía que cuidar al pequeño Asuma y

Sasuke con su novia Karin la misma peliroja ninja médico y sensorial que estuvo con Sasuke en el equipo que el

formo después de asesinar a orochimaru celebraron hasta tarde – bueno chicos gracias por el cumpleaños me voy

a mi casa estoy muy cansada -iba caminado devuelta a su casa cuando un muy ebrio Genma la empezó a acosar y

no la dejaba en paz porque estaba indefensa cuando aparece Yamato a salvarla ya que no estaba el tranquilo

que Sakura se vaya sola sin compañía ya que era muy tarde , le dio una paliza a Genma porque Yamato se había

enamorado de Sakura pero no ser lo decía por miedo a ser rechazado pero hoy se pensaba declarar– mejor te

acompaño Sakura para que no te pase nada " para así declararme" te parece- Sakura asiente muy sonrojada-

claro- mientras caminaban iban charlando cuando Yamato se pone serio – Sakura te diré algo impactante que de

hace tiempo lo he estado ocultando y no puedo seguir ocultando es que yo te amo desde hace tiempo- Sakura

quedo en shock por unos minutos incrédula a lo que le dijeron –Yamato es cierto –sonrojándose- porque también

te amo- se abrazaron esperaron tanto tiempo eso que se unieron en un beso tierno cuando terminaron el beso -

Sakura quieres ser mi novia- claro que si –abrazándolo por el cuello-

Fin Flash back

Una sonrisa enamorada apareció en la cara de Sakura cuando recordó eso que no se dio cuenta que había

llegado a la casa de su novio así que toco el timbre cuando abrió Yamato lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla por la

cintura de Sakura- mi amor te extrañe muchísimo –aferrándose a él por el cuello- yo igual Sakura -terminaron

besándose sonrojados mientras el, la sujetaba entraron al apartamento y el con el pie cerrando la puerta tras de

él cuándo terminaron de besarse- te he dicho lo sexy que te vez sin tu banda y con pijama –Yamato se sonrojo

en verdad no pensó que ella fuera a su departamento – no por lo general yo te voy a buscar- haciéndose el

enojado-vamos no te enojes Tenzou te extrañe mucho –dijo con un tono bastante sensual – Sakura sabes que

no me puedo enojar contigo si yo igual te extrañe- agarrándola por la cintura- lo se lo malo que no hemos hecho

misiones juntos desde hace un año y cinco meses- lo se Sakura y dime que hay de nuevo en la aldea- bueno

Shizune está esperando un hijo – que bueno que Kakashi por fin allá sentado cabeza- si ahora Yamato te puedes

ir a vestir que me estas provocando verte así- esa era su mandona con la que se había enamorado y se empezó

a reír- que bueno saberlo así cuando te haga mía alguna vez ya sé cómo empezar- muy gracioso bueno te espero

acá- después que Yamato se vistió salieron a caminar un rato era un día agradable en Konoha hacia bastante

calor –Yamato en que estás pensando estas muy serio-tomados de la mano-"diablos no le puedo decir la

sorpresa que tengo para ella "-nada solo en lo hermosa que te vez –Sakura sonrojándose su novio era muy dulce

, agradable ,tierno además de guapo-gracias amor tú te vez guapo con el uniforme de verano de konoha –

Yamato se sonrojo un poco aunque Sakura era una mandona de mal genio ,con una fuerza monstruosa como la

Godaime era tierna ,dulce con las personas que amaba-bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo por ahí-ya le

había dado hambre aparte eran las una de la tarde-bueno lo que sea con tal de estar contigo-así que almorzaron

tranquilamente charlando de lo que paso mientras el no estuvo en la aldea hasta llego el momento de que él le

diera la sorpresa a su novia-Sakura llevamos siendo novios un año y cinco meses y quiero proponerte que

vivamos juntos en mi apartamento así no nos extrañaremos tanto –Sakura incrédula hasta que la noticia entro en

sus oídos-si Yamato claro que viviré contigo amor- sí que estaba emocionada viviría con su hombre- pero que dirá

Tsunade-sama Sakura- Sakura pensó un momento – Yamato yo quiero estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti aparte ya soy

una joven adulta y puedo decidir vivir con mi novio si quiero-ante esa declaración Yamato se levantó de su silla se

acercó a la silla de Sakura y le besa la frente – bueno pago la cuenta Sakura y nos vamos por tus cosas para que

te mude hoy mismo- así que pago la cuenta y fueron ordenaron las cosas de Sakura y partieron a el

departamento de Yamato una vez acomodada Yamato había salido a ver si no tenía misiones mientras Sakura

decidió ponerse un poco más provocativa y sexy para su hombre la iba convertir en una mujer completa después

de verla /(convertir en mujer completa es hacer que ya no sea virgen )/ pero primero se tomó su pastilla

anticonceptiva no quería quedarse embarazada a la primera vez se puso una falda negra ,se puso u sujetador

que hacían ver que sus pechos que habían crecido un poco más estos últimos años se vieran más firmes y

voluminosos y encima una blusa rosa pálido con un generoso escote se veía muy bien-"a ver si Yamato se resiste

a este conjunto"- se escuchan ruido adentro – Sakura llegue – Sakura fue a recibirlo – como te fue amor alguna

novedad- con una sonrisa inocente y Yamato se sonroja un montón al ver el pronunciado escote-"Sakura por me

haces esto de ponerte más hermosa de lo que ya eres y provocarme de esa forma y mejor te hago mía ahora m

ismo"-siente un pellizco –Tenzou te sientes bien estas muy rojo no tendrás fiebre- sacándole la banda y poniendo

su mano en la frente de el-no parece que no- y le planta un suave beso en los labios mientras le acaricia la nuca y

Yamato cerrando los ojos dejándose acariciar –bueno quieres cenar-Yamato por alguna razón no quería que

Sakura se detuviera – Sakura me puedes revisar me duele el hombro-mentía para que lo acaricie /( ya se me

quedo como si fuera un perro)/ Sakura se percató y le siguió el juego- ve a la habitación que iré al baño por una

pomada para aplicarte – Yamato se sacó la polera cuando llego Sakura un poco sonrojada sonrió de repente

podía ser tan inocente Sakura-" que cuerpo tiene esa espalda , pectorales , abdominales marcados y sus bíceps

por dios este hombre hará que pierda el control"- bueno Yamato vamos a que revise - empieza a revisarle el

hombro acariciándolo tocando y Yamato cierra los ojos y sin querer pierde el control agarra a Sakura por la cintura

la apega y la besa apasionadamente lleno de deseo amor explorando su boca con la lengua dentro de la de ella

mientras ella correspondía el beso acariciaba el cuerpo de él cuándo terminaron el beso – Sakura segura que

quieres que esto pase- dijo muy excitado – si Tenzou eh esperado mucho por esto quiero ser tuya nada mas- la

recuesta en la cama con cuidado y se pone encima de ella y empieza a besarle el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba

el torso con deleite después Yamato desabrocha la blusa de ella y la mira con un toque lujurioso sacándole el

sujetador y empieza con una mano a masajear un pecho y mientras el otro era besado ,lamido y devorado por

sus labios mientras ella gemía de placer diciendo su nombre y acariciaba el cuerpo de él cuándo estaba muy

excitado Yamato se sacó el pantalón quedando con unos bóxer rojos dejando ver su mu notable bulto entre la

piernas - te vez sexy Tenzou –con una voz bastante seductora y sensual- y tú eres perfecta- empleando el mismo

tono que Sakura volvió a encimarse sacándole la falda y la bragas y penetrando a Sakura primeramente con los

dedos y después con la lengua- aaa Tenzou…mmm házmelo ya aaa – muy mojada así que se sacó los bóxer y

penetro a Sakura con su miembro quedando un rato dentro de ella porque sabía que al ser la primera vez le

dolería y Sakura empezó a sentir el placer Yamato empezó a moverse dentro de ella cada vez más fuerte y rápido

cuando llegaron al orgasmos Yamato salió dentro de ella y la abrazándola de la cintura la apego a él y ella

recostándose en el pecho de él tapándose con las sabanas – te amo Sakura me has hecho el hombre más feliz

–yo igual Yamato y tú me has hecho inmensamente feliz me alegra haberte encontrado-después de unas cuantas

caricias y besos para después dormirse-

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

Se escurrían los rayos del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación llegaban a los ojos de Sakura quien se

despertaba perezosamente –"que bien dormí "voltea ver donde estaba Yamato –"que lindo se ve "- le beso la

frente se puso pijama se fue a hacer el desayuno; Yamato se estaba despertando se preocupó al no verla a su

lado se iba a buscarla pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo así que se puso su pantalones cortos de pijama y

su polera cuando ve a Sakura entrar con una bandeja –donde crees que vas traje el desayuno para los dos-así

que se volvió a meter a la cama le daba miedo ser asesinando por su Sakura -Sakura no tienes que consentirme-

déjame consentirte un poco Tenzou bonito –Yamato se sonrojo –bueno pero no me llames con mi verdadero

nombre que me da un poco de vergüenza-pero a mí me gusta – terminando de desayunar se fueron a duchar

juntos entregándose de nuevo, una vez vestidos espesaron a ordenar el departamento ya que con la pequeña

mudanza quedo un poco desordenado cuando tocaron la puerta- ya voy-abre Yamato la puerta y era Kakashi-

hola Yamato , Tsunade –sama nos manda a llamar a ti , a Sakura y a mi quiere que nos presentemos ahora mismo

– ya Sakura ven Tsunade-sama nos manda a llamar-bueno vamos los tres partieron hacia la oficina de la Godaime

cuando llegaron a la oficina de la hokage- buenos días Tsunade-sama para que nos manda a llamar-Tsunade

dejando de revisar los papeles-bueno los llame porque su misión consiste en escoltar hasta la aldea del rayo hijo

del señor feudal a firmas algo con el raikage la misión les llevara 4 días así que pueden retirarse a preparar sus

cosa parten hoy mismo–si Tsunade- sama y fueron a preparar sus cosas en la casa de Yamato- Tenzou puedes

creer que vayamos a una misión juntos por primera vez desde que empezamos nuestra relación- abrazándola de

la cintura y ella por el cuello- si pero ahora tenemos que irnos- al llegar a al portón había un carruaje con un joven

de 20 años de edad pelo castaño ,ojos azules ,alto- bueno así que ustedes son mi escolta- si –dijo Kakashi -ellos

son Yamato Senju /(perdón pero como no se sabe cuál es su verdadero apellido tuve que improvisar)/ , Sakura

Haruno –la miro de reojo el hijo del feudal a nuestra peli rosa cosa que a Yamato no le agrado para nada que

vieran de esa forma a su novia el tenia es derecho-y yo Kakashi Hatake líder de la misión – mi es Hiroshi

encantado de conocerlos en especial si viene una chica tan hermosa con ustedes- Yamato verde de los celos

estaba a punto de matar a ese niño y ve la cara de Sakura sonrojada estaba echando humo por las orejas

nuestro copy-ninja no sabía si interferir o reírse de Yamato pero después se podría reír de el – buenos vámonos-

así que partieron con un muy indignado Yamato ese niño bueno joven adulto le estaba coqueteándole SU Sakura

y Sakura se sonrojaba eso era lo que más le indignaba se supone que era su Sakura – bueno acá hay una

posada descansemos ya que eta oscureciendo –si Kakashi- sensei- ´pidieron los cuartos en el cuarto de Sakura

con Yamato – Yamato porque estas así conmigo- trato de abrazarlo pero él se corrió automáticamente –ja como si

no lo supieras-Sakura extrañada-pues dímelo no lo sé- por favor no te hagas la tonta te encantaba como el hijo

del feudal te coqueteaba vi como te sonrojabas- no me gustaba crees que me gustaría que alguien te coquetea

estando con tu novio pero veo que no confías en mi de cuanto te amo no puedo estar así con desconfianzas –

salió de la habitación llorando-pero que hice soy un idiota-prefirió quedarse en la habitación –

* * *

><p><strong>En<strong>** el bosque**:

Es un idiota como no puede confiar en mi me trato pésimo valla novio que tengo capas esto fue solo una ilusión

que me creí capas nunca me quiso – lloraba desconsoladamente - quien anda ahí – y ve un kunai que va en su

dirección y lo esquiva fácilmente – vaya veo que eres rápida niña – sal de ahí – bueno como tú quieras- salió un

hombre con capucha y la ataca pero Sakura le manda un puñetazo-y te haces llamar mujer – y tu a atacar a

jovencitas te haces llamar hombre-

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación del hotel: <strong>

Yamato estaba muy arrepentido de trato a Sakura cuando tocan la puerta y se levanta a abrir – Yamato que

diablos le hiciste a Sakura la vi salir llorando del hotel-Yamato trago saliva sabía que Kakashi era capaz de

matarlo por hacerle algo a Sakura- que peleamos porque me cele y la trate mal- Sakura es muy sensible quién

crees que te cuido mientras estabas inconsciente cuando te sacamos de la máquina de zetsus , ella fue porque

ella te ama y no dejes que una cosas tontas como los celos arruinen su relación – Yamato quedo pensando –me

voy a buscarla sabes para donde se fue-si hacia el bosque –gracias sempai – así que partió al bosque mientras

Sakura había terminado de pelear con el desconocido cosa que el desconocido se fue y ella se quedo ahí estaba

muy cansada que se recostó a los pies de un árbol quedándose dormida ,Yamato la estaba buscando a Sakura la

encuentra dormida –"se ve tan tranquila dormida mejor me la llevo a la posada "-la carga en brazos t Sakura

habla entre sueños-por fa Tenzou te amo no te pongas celoso y perdona si te lastime-Yamato le salen algunas

lagrimas-perdóname tu a mi no volverá a pasar – y se la lleva al hotel van a la habitación la recuesta en la cama y

él se va a duchar por mientras necesitaba relajarse y al cabo de una hora –umh como llegue acá bueno me hacía

falta descansar-sale Yamato de baño solo con su pantalón solo estaba con el torso descubierto-"porque eres tan

atractivo"-se sonroja- bueno me voy si quieres estar solo – se levanta iba a salir cuando alguien la agarra de la

muñeca y la jala hacia él y la abraza –no te vayas por favor perdóname por celarme y tratarte mal soy un idiota-

Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo- no te preocupes pero que no se repita tienes que estar seguro de que te amo

aparte no eres idiota te diste cuenta de lo que paso aparte para perdonarme mi berrinchito que hice-apegándola

más a él –es que no solamente te amo , te necesito –Sakura lo mira a los ojos – es curioso porque yo igual te

amo y te necesito –terminaron por fundirse en un tierno beso –bueno bajemos a comer algo te parece-se puso la

polera y el chaleco de jounnin y bajo con Sakura a comer algo y ven a Kakashi – hola –y este con su ojo curvado –

hola veo que se arreglaron la pareja feliz-se sonrojaron -este si- me alegro bueno vamos a ordenar la comida les

parece- acomodándose en las sillas- si –empezaron a ordenar después de cenar se quedaron hablando y

decidieron subir a sus respectivas habitaciones en la de la de Yamato con Sakura se encontraban abrazado en la

cama-Tenzou te amo- apegándola más a él- yo igual Sakura ahora durmámonos que mañana tenemos que partir

de nuevo con el don coqueteador- abrazándolo más-celoso si yo te amo a ti pero así me gustas- se besaron y de

un beso tierno iba subiendo el nivel a mas apasionado , empiezan a acariciarse mutuamente y Sakura le saca la

polera a Yamato y el reacciona – Sakura paremos mañana tenemos que partir temprano- lo siento Yamato no sé

que me paso ya a dormirnos-si pero quédate sin la polera – bueno pero a dormirnos – y se durmieron abrazados

– partieron temprano y se apuraron lo que más que pudieron pararon para almorzar Sakura se sentía incomoda

ya que Hiroshi la miraba mucho aunque Yamato ya no se ponía celoso porque sabía que ha Sakura le incomodaba

y él no quería pelearse con ella de nuevo hasta que Hiroshi trato de besar a Sakura y ella corriéndose lo que más

pudo hasta que Yamato interviene –deja a mi novia en paz –Hiroshi muy estupefacto. No…novia –si así que déjala

de acosar-dijo en un tono muy seco y cortante, después de ese percance volvieron a su camino llegaron otro

pueblo lo bueno que se adelantaron un día de camino así que se hospedaron en una posada con aguas termales-

así que sin desperdiciar el tiempo dejaron sus cosas en el cuanto, Sakura y Yamato se fueron a meter aunque

eran baños separados y como Sakura estaba sola Yamato se fue a meter con ella se acariciaron , se besaron

sique la estaban pasando bien después se fuero adormir al otro día llegaron a la aldea de el rayo dejaron a hijo

del feudal cuando llegaron a konoha Sakura y Yamato se fueron a descansar – Sakura te amo – yo igual – perdón

por haberme celado- eso no importa me gusto verte así- te amo siguieron así hasta quedarse dormidos.

**Continuara….**

Dejen rewiews y este es el primer yamasaku en español espero que lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno mis lectores ya sé que creían que esta historia no tendría continuación pero sí la tiene y la va a tener ya que por asuntos personales, del colegio etc. No había podido aplicarme a esta historia además que mi nee chan Laura me amenazo bien feo me dijo que si no me aplicaba en mis historias vendría desde México a Chile para pegarme y me ponga a escribir en fin era una buena venganza por las veces que la he regañado, amenazado, insultado para que se aplique bueno y es cap. navideño este capítulo ya no doy lata y dejo que lean.**_FELICES FIESTAS_**

* * *

><p><strong>(N°)<strong>** Es vocabulario que se presentara al final de cada capítulo del fic**

**2. el mejor regalo eres tú.**

Era primero de diciembre en konoha por sus calle caminaba un Yanto muy triste habían pasado tres meses desde

que Sakura tuvo que irse a una misión medica a Sunagakure aun se acordaba de la cara de tristeza que tenía su cerezo cuando

le conto la misión.

**Flash back:**

Yamato-con mirada triste-¿Sakura que tienes?-se preocupo pero la abrazo-Yamato me tengo que ir de misión-

Yamato la miro extrañado-eso ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Sakura se separo de él un poco-son cuatro meses mínimo

–Yamato se preocupo cuatro meses sin su cerezo era demasiado pero tenía que reconfortarla-ya mi cerezo veras

que esos 4 meses se pasaran volando-la beso en los labios-¿de qué se trata la misión?-mientras se sentaban en

el sillón –es una misión medica-suspiro- en la aldea del rayo quiere que los ayude y a su vez quieren enseñarme

algunas de sus técnicas medica-Yamato la acerco a él veía la tristeza en los ojos de Sakura-amor cambia esa cara

no me gusta verte triste-Sakura lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar-no me gusta estar tan lejos de ti , qué pasa si no

me esperas y te buscas a otra-Yamato se separo de ella y con sus mano le limpio los ojos-Sakura te amo eso no

pasara yo solo puedo amarte a ti pero tienes que ir yo te esperare-abrazando fuertemente a Saura-gracias

Yamato-vamos a la habitación mientras hacemos otras cosas entretenidas-Yamato comprendió y la siguió a la

habitación gustoso.

/ (Desde ahora Yamato usare su nombre original Tenzou me es más cómodo aparte para mantenerle la

originalidad)/-"solo un mes para verte mi querida Sakura-sintió la presencia de alguien al darse vuelta-Kakashi

sempai ¿Qué necesitas?-el peligris lo miro-la Godaime te necesita-Tenzou lo miro-de acuerdo voy –se fue rápido

ya que si lo mandaba a llamar a esas horas era de suma importancia , cuando llego toco la puerta escucho un

adelante paso-¿para qué me necesita Tsunade sama?-en un tono serio ,Tsunade sonrió malévolamente-Tenzou

lo que pasa es que te tengo una sorpresa ,pasa-se abrió la puerta y Tenzou se sorprendió que estaba allí , la

abrazo fuerte aferrándola a contra su cuerpo besándola –oigan dejen eso para después ya veo que follean

acá-grito Tsunade matando el momento de reencuentro para que Tenzou viera a Sakura vestida diferente pero se

veía hermosa traía puesto una camiseta roja con escote disimulado con una camiseta blanca de escote debajo, su

falda que usa siempre y unos tacones los mismo que usa Tsunade pero tenía una duda-Sakura ¿la misión no

duraba cuatro mese que haces acá?-Tsunade con Tenzou preguntaron a la vez , Sakura los miro con gracia-ya la

termine aprendí rápido y no fue tan difícil tratar a los pacientes-Tsunade sonrió con orgullo-esa es mi alumna

bueno te puedes retirar dame el informe tendrás un merecido descanso-sonrió picara cosa que Sakura se

sonrojo-acá esta el reporte-se lo paso a Tsunade –bien pueden retirarse-los dos asintieron y se fueron tomados

de las manos en el camino se encontraron con Naruto que se puso contento de ver a su amiga después de eso

se fueron directo al departamento para que Sakura descanse cuando llegaron Sakura vio el departamento

decorado de un ambiente navideño-extrañaba estar acá-Tenzou la abrazo por detrás -¿y a mí no me

extrañaste?-haciendo un puchero cosa que Sakura voltea a verlo y no podía negarse se veía bien lindo ,bien

tierno ya quería compartir cama y no precisamente para "dormir"-"Sakura que es eso no pienses esas guarradas"

- se regaño mentalmente para después besarlo-claro que si sabes que **me complementas** ,todos los días pensé

en ti –Tenzou la abrazo tiernamente- te amo ¿quieres comer algo?-le sonrió causando un sonrojo en Sakura

–bueno pero yo cocino-Tenzou la miro serio-no, yo cocino tu descansa relájate tomate un baño –Sakura lo abrazo

cosa que el correspondió-te extrañe Tenzou-besándolo tiernamente-yo igual Sakura como no tienes-apegándola

a él, Sakura le saco le banda/( para que sepan Tenzou ya no usa esa que parece parte de una máscara)/ -sabes

que me gustas mas sin la banda-Tenzou rio-si anda descansa porque esta noche solo te quiero para mí solo-con

tono lujurioso que hizo ruborizar a Sakura- bueno me voy bañar – se fue para el baño y encendió la regadera

para después meterse mientras Tenzou cocinaba-mi Sakura aun no puedo creer que estés aquí-una vez listo

listos se sentaron a la mesa para comer-te quedo delicioso el estofado-Tenzou se sonrojo por el halago-bueno

pero no como tu –Sakura le tomo la mano-bueno basta de halagos después de comer vamos a la habitación

–Tenzou sonrió-¿oye Sakura por que no hablas de tus padres o eh conocido siendo novios un año y ocho

meses?-Sakura se tenso-"Tenzou ¿me creerás si te digo?" –Bueno me voy a dormir –se levanto dejando Tenzou

con la duda.

* * *

><p><strong>En la<strong> **mañana siguiente.**

Sakura se levanto temprano dejando solo a Tenzou para darse una ducha cuando termino se dirigió fuera de la

habitación él se despertó-amor ¿A dónde vas?-se le quedo mirando-yo que recuerdo Tsunade te dio el día libre

–se puso nerviosa-es que quería ir a visitar a mis padres-Tenzou la miro-voy contigo me gustaría conocerlos-se le

hacía raro era mucho tiempo que no los haya conocidos o mencionados antes –es que…-Sakura lo miro ya no

pudo contener las lagrimas-Tenzou no los puedes conocer—él se le quedo mirando-¿Por qué no puedo

conocerlos? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mi o no me van a aceptar?-estaba un poco molesto-no es eso, si no todo

lo contrario estoy orgullosa de ti pero mis padres…-hizo una pausa para reincorporarse pero empezó a sollozar

-amor ¿Qué sucede?-salió de la cama-Sakura respiro profundo antes de continuar-están muertos-se desmorono y

Tenzou quedo sorprendido-¿Qué? - él la abrazo-perdóname mi amor –se sintió terrible ´por hacerla llorar -¿Por

qué no me dijiste?-ella se apretó a él – no me es fácil no he podido superar su muerte por eso no los menciono

aun recuerdo ese día –Tenzou la cargo en sus brazo y la sentó en la cama-amor sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

no quería presionarla – Tenzou ese día los perdí- seco las lagrimas –mis padres eran shinobis y nos habíamos ido

de vacaciones tenía 14 años cuando volvimos fuimos atacados por ninjas renegados en el camino me separaron

de mis padres era una emboscada , pelee arduamente cuando logre llegar para ayudar a mi madre… -trato de

contener las lagrimas-pero uno de ellos los atravesó en el corazón con su espada enfrente mío-Tenzou la

escuchaba atónito-Sakura-Sakura siguió- yo quise ayudarlos pero uno de ellos me dejo inconsciente lo último que

vi antes es como ellos morían cuando desperté vi sus cuerpo trate de usar mi ninjutsu medico por mi

incompetencia murieron si yo hubiera estado alerta no hubieran muerto pero no yo siempre distraída pero cuando

llego Tsunade con Shizune y unos anbus intentaron salvarlos en ese momento desee que estuviera Naruto pero

él estaba entrenándose -seguía martirizando por eso- es mi culpa por eso estoy sola-Tenzou la abrazo

fuertemente-no estas sola mi amor me tienes a tu lado –le seco las lagrimas-además de de tus amigos, Kakashi

sempai ,Naruto y Tsunade que te quieren aparte aunque uno es un gran shinobi no te sirve si el enemigo te

emboca o es más fuerte–Sakura sollozo-gracias-tenía miedo lo que presencio era una Sakura totalmente

quebrada por así decirlo fue consolándola con palabras amorosa aunque no fuera un romanticista como Sakura

deseara sabia que decir en esos momentos le dolió ver a esa Sakura totalmente vulnerable ahora quedaba

ayudarla a sanar esa herida que no ha sanado en esos años e intentar hacerla feliz-¿quieres que te acompañe a

verlos?-dándole su apoyo incondicional como su novio ,Sakura lo miro enternecida-claro que sí , lo siento debí

contarte ayer pero tenía miedo que no me creas y nos separemos porque me avergonzaba nuestra relación-lo

miro con miedo pero él la abrazo- no seas tontita nunca me has engañado, no tengo que desconfiar de ti-ella lo

beso-lo sé pero en la misión que tuvimos de cuidar al feudal-él la interrumpió-amor eso fue un mal entendido-ellos

sentían que su libido(1) hacia el otro aumentaba a llegar a ser lascivia(2)-Tenzou vámonos – él se decepciono un

poco-bueno deja ir a ducharme-se daría una ducha bien pero bien fría pero entendía ella no estaba de ánimo hoy

aunque su lado sexual le dijera que le saltara encima no podía hacerle eso a Sakura sin su consentimiento al rato

después de salir de la "refrescante" ducha salió de la casa con Sakura—pasemos primero donde la cerda de Ino

para comprar flores para llevarles a la tumba-el con una mano la pesco de la cadera apegándola a él-claro que si

–caminaron hasta llegar a la floristería donde la rubia los saludo muy contenta-por fin regresaste frentona a tu

novio les hacías falta-Sakura la miro para contraatacar cosa que Tenzou lo noto-"acá vamos"- suspiro- Ino cerda

ya sabemos que extrañas a Shikamaru porque está en sunagakure hace cuatro meses y falta que te den del

bueno-sonrió picara y orgullosa al ver sonrojada a Ino-¡cállate frentona! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-la miro con

molestia-bueno me necesito un ramo de flores de cerezo ya sabes es que fecha es hoy-sintió una leve melancolía

–Sakura por favor no te deprimas eso ya paso supéralo tienes novio eres joven-bufo Ino molesta-lo se Ino pero

cuesta-Ino la miro-nada de eso mañana tu, las chicas y yo nos vamos de compras –Tenzou le agradeció con la

mirada a Ino, Ino tenía razón Sakura necesitaba despabilarse para superarlo-ok acá esta el ramo –sonrió-gracias

Ino-sonrió Sakura , pago el ramo y se fueron hacia el cementerio -Sakura-llamo mientras rodeaba con su brazo la

cintura de ella-dime mi amor –mientras ella pasaba la cabeza en el hombro de el -¿te gustaría ir a ir a cenar

mañana a un nuevo restaurante de etiqueta? – Ella lo miro-si me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo-él la

beso-estamos llegando al cementerio ¿estás preparada? –le sonrió tiernamente-si mientras este contigo- lo beso

para después adentrarse al cementerio una vez ahí demoraron 15 minutos al llegar Tenzou alcanzo a leer lo que

decía la placa de cemento que decía-

"Itsuki y Haruka Haruno "

"Descansen en paz sus amigos y familiares los recordaran".

Sakura deposito las flores-los extraño, gracias por todo seguiré adelante con mi novio al lado-empezaron a

resbalarse lagrimas por las mejillas y Tenzou la abrazo-amor gracias por estar conmigo te amo-Tenzou le

deposito un beso en los labios-no hay que agradecer para eso soy tu novio, te amo mi cerezo-con una sonrisa

ladina (3)-¿en qué piensas Tenzou?-mientras lo abrazaba-en que te voy a secuestrar para mi toda la noche

–Sakura se sonrojo pero igual deseaba eso así que se separo de el al ocurrírsele -si aunque primero atrapame

guapo-con voz aterciopelada totalmente seductora para después correr dejando a Tenzou ahí-Sakura no es justo

–salió de tras de ella; corrieron por toda la aldea hasta llegar al departamento donde Sakura no pudo entrar ya

que alguien la sujeto-eres traviesa por eso te castigare- mientras la cargaba en brazos y abría la puerta del

departamento para después entrar-¿que hice de malo? Tenzou –con la inocencia que lo volvía loco la llevo directo

a la habitación mientras la besaba el deseo sexual los consumia profundizando el beso ella se aferra al cuello de

él y Tenzou profundiza el bezo metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella uniendo su lengua con la de ella en

una danza erótica recostándose en la cama sin romper el beso Sakura quedando arriba de los labios paso a

morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Tenzou cosa que lo prendió mas y no aguanto que puso a Sakura debajo de

el-Sakura ahora sabrás cuanto te extrañe-empezó a besarle el cuello dándole una sensuales lamidas para

después morderlo-¡aaa! Tenzou –gimió Sakura mientras le acariciaba la espalda, él le quito la blusa para besarle

los hombros mientras ella gemía por el arrebato (4) de el eso la estaba alocando (5) que ya casi lo acariciaba

completo estaba a punto de sacarle el pantalón cuando el empieza besarles los pechos causándole gemido tras

gemidos al sentir como las masajeaba para después sentir besos en su abdomen le causaba un deleite (6)

inexplicable –Ten…zou… te… amo-la respiración era tan agitada que hablaba entre cortado Sakura cosa que

descontrolo mas Tenzou y Sakura aprovecho para ella queda encima así que empezó por el cuello para después ir

bajando por todo el abdomen de él y Tenzou gemía roncamente Sakura sabia como hacerle sentir distinto tipos

de sensaciones como amor a un libido muy grande hacia ella-¡aarrgg! Sakura te amo – la abrazo para el quedar

de nuevo encima de ella con gran habilidad le saco la falda y las bragas para empezar a acariciarle el muslo para

después llega a la entrada de ella y penetrarla con la lengua después cambiar a los dedos Sakura ya estaba

arrollada de tanto placer, demasiado mojada eso logro estimular (7) a Tenzou a sacarse las prendas que le

quedaban con su miembro muy erecto entro en Sakura donde le causo un sonrojado casi a un rojo escarlata con

unos gemido se detuvo y cuando Sakura rodio con sus piernas la cadera de Tenzou el empezó a embestidas

causando varios gemidos de ambos ya que el tiempo separados lo habían hecho añorarse que cada vez las

embestidas eran más profundas que después de unos cuantos orgasmos se separaron para dormir al lado del

otro, Sakura se recostó en el pecho de Tenzou y él la encerró con su fuertes brazos para pegarla a él –te amo

Sakura –le beso la frente de forma tierna-yo igual Tenzou , gracias por estar cuidándome-se quedándose

dormida-de nada mi amor –la apretó contra si para despues dormirse-

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

Sakura fue la primera en despertarse se giro para ver como Tenzou dormía plácidamente ajeno a su alrededor lo

beso para despues ponerse algo ligero y hacer el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama le hizo el desayuno favorito

de él lo puso en una bandeja y se encamino a la habitación cuando llego a la habitación aun estaba dormido se

veía parecía un bebe se acerco sigilosamente dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche para susurrarle-despierta

dormilón es hora de desayunar-la respiración de Sakura al chocar con la piel de Tenzou lo hizo estremecer

haciéndolo despertar de golpe-¡a! ¿Qué paso? –Sakura soltó una risita adorable-Tenzou cálmate no paso

nada-Tenzou la miro-Sakura ¿por qué hiciste eso?-hizo un pequeño puchero de enojo pero Sakura lo beso en los

labios-te traje desayuno a la cama-lo abrazo metiéndose a la cama para después poner la bandeja entre ellos-

Sakura no tenias que hacerlo-la miro con sorpresa al ver el brillo que tenia ella- lo sé Tenzou-revolviéndole el

cabello-pero déjame consentirte ¿si?- haciéndole ojitos cosa que Tenzou la miro y le sonrió así que empezaron a

desayunar para des pues bañarse juntos cuando salieron de la ducha se vistieron-Sakura ¿espero que te

diviertas con las chicas?-la miro serio ya que Sakura necesitaba despabilarse-si pero más me voy a divertir

contigo hoy en la noche-con una sonrisa que Tenzou no aguanto y la beso-Sakura yo igual por eso te vendré a

buscar cuando vayamos al restaurante acá al departamento yo iré a ver unas cosas con Tsunade sama y Kakashi

sempai-Sakura iba a preguntarle pero justo tocaron la puerta salvando a Tenzou del interrogatorio, la primera en

saludar fue la rubia-hola Sakura ¿nos vamos?-Sakura asintió se despidió de su novio y se fue ;Tenzou espero a

que pasara un rato y fue a buscar el anillo que pidió hace un mes para pedirle matrimonio a su cerezo hoy día

mientras tanto en el centro comercial de Konoha –chicas necesito que me ayuden a elegir un vestido de

noche-todas miraron a la pelirosa-¿para qué frentona?-Sakura se sonrojo-bueno es que Tenzou y yo vamos a ir a

cenar al nuevo restaurante ese de etiqueta-todas pensaron lo mismo que Ino Tenzou le pediría matrimonio a

Sakura-vamos a ver ese vestido-todas partieron a la tienda de vestidos para ayudar a Sakura a escoger.

* * *

><p><strong>En la torre del hokage.<strong>

Tenzou me gusta mucho la idea que te cases con mi pequeña y el anillo es el indicado para ella-Tsunade con una

sonrisa de aprobación-gracias Tsunade sama, usted Kakashi sempai ¿qué opina?-Kakashi lo miro dejando el libro

de lado-está bien si Sakura es feliz-Tenzou sonrió pero después le vino una inquietud-¿cómo lo haremos con la

parte donde el padre lleva a la novia al altar?-todos en el despacho miraron a Tenzou tenía razón ¿quién llevaría

a Sakura? Tsunade pensó por largo rato –Kakashi-hablo Tsunade –tu como su ex maestro ¿la llevarías al altar?

–Tenzou y Tsunade miraron al copy ninja-bueno pero solo lo hago por Sakura quiero verla feliz y que te torture al

estar casado-termino de decir esto con una risa malévola donde todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza hasta

que Tsunade hablo-¿Cuándo se piensan casar?-Tenzou lo pensó un momento-el mes próximo ya que ambos

somos shinobis para que mucho preparativo-Tsunade lo miro-que demonios quieres enfermarme de los nervios

–Tenzou la miro-mejor dejemos que ella decida-miro el reloj-mejor me voy tengo que prepararme-se fue de ahí

mientras en el departamento Sakura se estaba arreglando para salir con Tenzou en verdad estaba un poco

atrasada había estado buscando el vestido perfecto para esta noche era un vestido negro pegado en la cintura

con el estampado de pétalos de flores de cerezo en la zona del busto y en la caída del vestido también necesito

una buena ducha después de esa mañana y tarde tan cansadoras para recuperar energías se termino de

arreglar para cuando oyó la voz de su novio en la sala-cuando lo vio quedo embobada ,Tenzou vestía un traje

cuello Mao /(son esos trajes que el cuello de la chaqueta llegan o tapan el cuello de la persona)/ y Tenzou quedo

embobado Sakura se veía hermosa con ese vestido estaba arrepintiéndose de llevarla a cenar no quería que

nadie viera a su cerezo de hermosa era de **ÉL **y de nadie más pero luego pensó como le iba a pedir matrimonio la

dejaran de mirar como pretendiente o algo así -"que listo soy"-se sonrió –que hermosa te vez mi amor-la beso

para después ofrecerle el brazo-y tu tampoco te quedas atrás ¿eh? Guapo-aceptando el brazo para salir del

departamento caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante Sakura se quedo anonadada al ver la elegancia se acerco un

mesero indicándole la mesa se sentaron, ordenaron la comida cuando llego hablaron sobre todo lo que quisieron

de repente empezó a sonar una música delicada, lenta pero movida donde Sakura la pudo identificar su padre le

enseño a bailarlo era-un tango-se le escapo y Tenzou la miro -¿ quieres bailar amor?-Sakura lo miro no quería ya

que le recordaba a su padre pero acepto tenía ganas de bailarlo –si-se le tanto se dirigieron a la pista de baile

empezaron a moverse lentamente deslizándose cuando la música empezó a ser un poco más rápida Sakura se

movía con naturalidad y mucha sensualidad dejando impactado y deseoso a Tenzou no sabía que Sakura era una

gran bailarina de tango pero el no de quedaba atrás la sujeto de la cintura y ella con una pierna se afirmo de la

de él y la otra la levanto para darle más sensualidad al baile dejando a un Tenzou embelesado (8)cuando termino

la pieza Tenzou se la llevo al jardín del restaurante donde había un lago con luz de luna creando un ambiente

totalmente romántico-Sakura-la llamo mientras la abrazaba-¿ dime amor ?-mientras estaban cerca del lago-te

amo, te adoro, te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz-arrodillándose enfrente de ella sacando una cajita terciopelada

verde y abriéndola para que pudiera ver el anillo -¿te casarías conmigo mi cerezo?-Sakura no lo podía creer no

emitió sonido alguno hasta que la noticia por fin le entro en la cabeza-si me casaría mil veces contigo-Tenzou le

puso el anillo en el dedo anular para después apegarla a él y fundirse en un amoroso beso –Sakura ¿Cuándo te

quieres casar?-pregunto aunque fuera por él se casarían el mes próximo, Sakura lo pensó-el próximo mes –para

después besarlo ;escondidos en unos árboles se encontraba Tsunade y Kakashi al parecer habían apostado-ve

Tsunade sama ahora pague-extendió la mano – ¡que! pero tenemos que esperar a que nos lo digan –tratando

que correrse para no pagar-bueno-.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de diciembre.<strong>

Era víspera de navidad y Sakura estaba haciendo la cena mientras Tenzou ponía os platos en la mesa se sentía

dichoso él hace 25 días se había hecho la idea de pasar la navidad sin su cerezo pero Kami sama le dio el mejor

regalo la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos-Tenzou está listo para cenar-se sentaron a la mesa se

sirvieron de la carne con salsa a la pimienta y el puré de patatas que hizo Sakura-te quedo delicioso

amor-causando un sonrojo de Sakura –enserio-Tenzou asintió después de eso siguieron con los planes para la

boda cuando dieron las doces se abrazaron , se besaron se dieron sus regalo pero Tenzou agrego-Sakura esta

navidad fue grandiosa-Sakura sonrió-si pero sabes algo Tenzou **el mejor regalo eres tu** gracias por estar

conmigo-lo beso tiernamente para después convertirse en uno pasional , él la cargo en brazo y se la llevo al

dormitorio solo ellos saben que paso ahí.

**Continuara…**

**Vocabulario:**

1) libido=deseo sexual.

2) lascivia=deseo sexual ya en estaca sin control.

3) ladina= astucia.

4) arrebato=reacción repentina de los sentimientos generalmente usado con ira pero es usado para varios sentimientos.

5) alocando= sinónimo de enloquecer.

6) deleite=sinónimo de placer.

7) estimular= animar o incentivar para un buen desarrollo de algo.

8) embelesado= cautivar a los sentido o llamar la atención de algo.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno mis queridos lectores se que estube desaparecido mucho tiempo con esta historia pero por vacaciones,viaje, visitas familiares,colegio,vacaciones de nuevo,visitas, cole con pruebas trimestrales, falta de inspiracio etc. no puede actualizae pero aca esta mi capitulo nuevo resumido espero que le guste ya que este es el fibal de esta historia espero que hayn disfrutado leerla como yo escribirla.

**3. mi complemento para ser feliz **

Ya era enero y nuestra pareja estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y las misiones no les queda tiempo para

ellos ya que en unos días seria la ceremonia y tenían casi listo ya que como tanto Sakura como Tenzou querían una

ceremonia sencilla y privada con solo los amigos más cercanos. En la casa Ino todas le insistían a Sakura inclusive Tsunade

de que hubiera despedida de soltera así que Sakura suspiro-miren la hora que tengo que irme al hospital, chao-salió

corriendo de la casa de la rubia escandalosa no quería una despedida de soltera bueno tenía que ir a al hospital a hacer su

turno correspondiente, estaba cansada Tenzou estaba de misión así que tenía que hacerlo todo sola, llegando al hospital

saludo a la recepcionista firmo su entrada al turno empezó a revisar a un civil que anteayer había sido sometido a cirugía y

ella había sido su médico de cabecera ,después fue a ver unos jounnins para darles el alta y así se paso toda la tarde cuando

salió del hospital quería llegar a casa, darse un merecido baño caliente pero lo que necesitaba realmente era a su castaño

novio necesitaba su calor ,necesitaba todo de él saco las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir recordando que tenía que leer uno de

sus libros de medicina para un tratamiento que tenía que hacer mañana a un paciente ,entro al departamento junto sus libros

en una parte de la mesa ,se hizo una cena rápida para después bañarse cuando se sentó a estudiar apenas empezó a leer

luchaba por mantenerse despierta a la media noche se quedo dormida ya que el baño caliente la relajo demasiado.

Era de madrugaba, Tenzou estaba cansado cuando llego a la puerta noto que las luces de la sala estaban encendida le

pareció extraño ya que Sakura nunca dejaba las luces prendidas así que entro rápido capaz pasaba algo pero se sorprendió

al ver a su prometida que dentro de 3 días seria su mujer estaba dormida en la mesa con un montón de libros así que dejo la

mochila en el sofá para acercarse a Sakura, tomarla en brazos apago la luz de la sala y se fue a acostar con ella, la metió a

la cama y el a su lado abrazándola si que Tenzou la había extrañado la apego a él para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

** En la mañana.**

Sakura se despertó a las seis de la mañana dándose cuenta de dos cosas estaba en la cama pero la más importante era que

su novio estaba ahí quería abrazarlo con toda sus fuerzas pero solo se conformo con besarle la mejilla que no sabía a qué

hora había llegado así que lo dejaría dormir pero de pronto se acordó de algo no había podido estudiar tanto porque se había

quedado dormida, se levanto fue a ducharse, se vistió rápidamente, desayuno algo rápido invoco unos kage bunshin para

que estudiaran mientras ella le dejaba listo el desayuno a Tenzou le dejo una nota en la bandeja y el desayuno lo dejo con

papel aluminio para que conserve el calor afortunadamente a las veinte para las ocho había terminado de estudiar y se fue al

hospital cuando Tenzou despertó no vio a Sakura así que la busco en la sala y en la mesa donde comían esta una bandeja

con una nota sin pensarlo comenzó a leer la nota-

"amor perdón por irme sin que te hayas despertado pero tenía que ir al hospital a hacer un tratamiento no tardo mucho lo

prometo así que cuando llegue te recompensare con lo que tú quieras te amo".

Tenzou sonrió ante lo que decía la nota así que tomo el desayuno que le habían preparado ya que sabía lo que quería, se

vistió rápido fue a entregar el informe y de volvió al departamento con algunas cosas que iba a necesitar, hizo con pétalos de

rosa un camino a la habitación, preparo unas fresa con chocolate unos pocillos con miel y crema batida, las coloco en una

charola y la dejo en la mesita de noche se fue a duchar ya que tenía pensado esperarla saliendo de la ducha y con solo una

toalla cuando Sakura llego vio el sendero de rosas y sonrió ante eso porque ya se imaginaba que tenía preparado así que

entro cuidadosamente a la habitación , cerró la puerta y se puso su traje sexy de maid ya que vio la charola con los

alimentos se escondió cuando salió Tenzou se sintió abrazado cosa que se dio vuelta y cuando miro a Sakura un leve sonrojo

apareció en él ,ella se veía hermosa aquella mujer iba a ser su mujer suya pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que ella lo

había empujado a la cama quedando arriba de él-mi amo ¿No quiere unas fresas?-con un tono sensual que lo embeleso

totalmente y más cuando observo que Sakura tomo la fresa con chocolate que lo hundió en la crema y con ella rozo

suavemente a la vez sensual los labios de el –Sakura adelante dame las fresas que tú quieras, haz lo que quieras conmigo ,

soy tuyo –Sakura sonrió sensualmente le dio la mitad de las fresas a él sin crema ya que seguramente el quiera usarlo más

tarde con ella ,lo beso sensualmente para después usar el liquido ambarino y formar un camino desde el cuello para pasarlo

por todo el abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de la toalla comenzó lamiendo sensualmente y a vez besando el cuello de Tenzou

arrancándole gruñidos de placer y más cuando lamio con su lengua el ombligo a su hombre agregando que le rozo su

hombría intencionalmente, Sakura se deleitaba a ver a su novio arrollado de placer y la causante era ella lo beso en los

labios fundiéndose en un beso totalmente pasional donde dieron paso para que sus lenguas se unieran en una danza erótica

haciendo que su libido aumentara excitándolo a los dos en especial a Tenzou que ya estaba más que excitado con lo que hizo

así que aprovecho ese beso fogoso para quedar el encima – Sakura … no …sabes… lo… que … me… probo… cas…te…-Tenzou

al estar tan extasiado ya su respiración era irregular Sakura si sabia como encenderlo en ese sentido-ahora … me… toca… a…

mi…- fue despojándola lentamente de la ropa y besa cada centímetro del el cuello de Sakura dándole las fresas y usando la

crema batida una vez que tenia a Sakura desnuda ,besos, masajeo , mordisqueo cada uno de los senos de ella para ir

bajando a la feminidad de ella donde Sakura gimió-¡Aaa! –volvió a gemir al ver que él le tocaba los muslos para después

atacar la conmensura de los labios de Sakura ya que había un poco de miel derramándose de los labios de ella así que se lo

saco con la punta de la lengua y después besarla desesperadamente necesitaba sentir esos labios a los que se había hecho

adicto desde hace mucho, Sakura corresponde el beso mientras recorre el cuerpo de su novio llegando a la estorbosa toalla

sacándola de un tirón hasta llegar a una de las nalga y apretarla causando que el gruñera roncamente-así que quieres jugar

mi cerezo entonces juguemos –empleo una voz ronca totalmente atrayente que causo que Sakura se estremeciera así que

empezó el a penetrarla con los dedos causando más gemidos por parte de ella una vez que ya su mano estuvo empapada de

los fluidos de ella ,la miro tiernamente-¿ estás lista mi cerezo?-ella lo miro y lo beso tiernamente – si amor – Tenzou supo

que era el momento oportuno ,le separo la piernas y entro en una estocada haciendo que Sakura delirio de placer-¡te amo

Tenzou!- besándolo mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él para hacer que las embestidas fueran más

rápidas y profundas ambos estaban entregando mutuamente en un ritual que no parecía terminar cuando llegaron a la gloria

, sentían cansados pero felices cuando Tenzou salió de ella espero a que se le regularizara la respiración para agarrar las

sabanas ,se acostó al lado de ella ,tapándose con las sabanas para después agarrar a Sakura de la cintura apegándola a él

con un cálido abrazo que ella correspondiendo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el –te amo Sakura –besándole la frente

tiernamente a Sakura –yo igual Tenzou- mientras Sakura pasaba su mano en el abdomen de el –Sakura ¿ya tienen listo todo

para la boda o no?-mirándola a los ojos color esmeralda que le encantaban-si pero no pensemos en eso ahora disfrutémonos

ya que hace tiempo que no somos uno-Tenzou suspiro apretándola más contra si –está bien mi amor pero Sakura ¿Cómo

sabes bailar tango ? porque cuando bailamos lo bailaste de maravilla-ella lo miro-mi padre me enseño -se les empezaron a

cerrar los ojos rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo .

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era 10 de enero día de la boda.<strong>

Todos estaban nerviosos en especial Tenzou quien en compañía con Kakashi en una habitación mientras el novio se ponía la

chaqueta –sempai ¿y si Sakura me deja plantado?-Kakashi suspiro-Tenzou eso no pasara, conozco a mi alumna aparte te

ama-Kakashi disfrutaba ver como Tenzou estaba de nervioso-bueno ya es hora de que bajes yo iré por Sakura- salió Kakashi

junto con Tenzou, el peligris fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirosa cuando llego Kakashi ahí toco la puerta la

que abrió fue Ino cuando vio a Sakura quedo impresionado de o hermosa que se veía seguramente su amigo quedaría con la

quijada en el suelo-bueno ya va siendo la hora-dijo la rubia sacando a las otras damas de honor para dejar a la novia a

solas-Sakura ¿ estás lista?-dándole el brazo a Sakura para llevársela al altar-si –salieron de la habitación para bajar en el

altar cuando bajaron todos miraban a la novia especialmente el novio que quedo impactado al verla solo se digno a

sonrojarse y sonreírle tiernamente mientras llegaba Sakura Tenzou le ofreció su mano una vez lista y recibida por el novio se

comenzó la ceremonia quien era los casaba era nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade la ceremonia estaba esplendorosa

cuando ambos escucharon- si hay alguien que oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-los novios se dieron

vuelta para ver y nadie dijo nada hasta que abrieron la puerta dejando escuchar un-¡alto! sin que este el padre de la novia-

Sakura quedo paralizada cuando vio quien era-¡papá!-el aludido se acerco-si hija ahora te explicare como estoy

acá-suspiro-pero primero perdóname por dejarte sola y no poder salvar a tu madre-Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba,

se colapso cuando Sakura despertó en una habitación con su padre , Tenzou y Tsunade –hija-Sakura miro a su padre- papá

¿Por qué me degastes sola?-solo su padre se limitaba a obsérvala-padre dime porque-nadie le contestaba eso lo hacía pero

Tenzou tampoco entendía así que abrazo a su novia para brindándole su apoyo-papá responderme-Sakura grito ya no sabía

qué hacer –díganme-Tsunade se acerco y cacheteo a Sakura para que se calamara-Sakura ahora te explicaremos-suspiraron

Tsunade y el padre de Sakura-mira Sakura-el primero en hablar fue su padre-soy como un anbu pero de un grado que

nuestra identidad y misiones son más peligrosas, clasificadas , tu madre igual lo era , si llegamos a ser descubiertos nos

matan o nos apresan y torturan para sacarnos información –suspiro-el día que nos atacaron habíamos sido descubierto tu

madre lo sabía por eso alejamos a esos ninjas de ti no queríamos nada malo para ti pero fue lo contrario perdóname hija –la

abrazo cosa que Sakura correspondió-no te preocupes papá pero ahora ¿Dónde te quedaras? Porque alquile la casa ya que

era muy grande para mí-el padre suspiro pero ahora la que hablo fue Tsunade- Sakura tu padre no podrá quedarse en la

aldea y su antigua identidad cambiara a otra nueva lo siento pero así es como pasa con las fuerzas secretas anbu cuando son

descubiertas –Sakura no lo creía quería estar sola y salir de ahí, se saco el vestido quedando con unos shorts y una camiseta

de tirantes y salió por la ventana dejando a todos sorprendidos el único que reacciono fue Tenzou y salió detrás de ella

cuando la alcanzo estaban en un lago estaba Sakura sentada en la orilla se escuchaba un gimoteo se acerco y la abrazo

refugiándola en su pecho logrando escuchar-no quiero que se valla –Tenzou la apretó contra si- Sakura todo estará bien-a la

media hora llego el padre de Sakura vio como Tenzou cargaba a su hija que estaba completamente dormida. Una hora

después Sakura despertó a su lado estaba su novio con la corbata desarmada –Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-él la miro

preocupado y ella sonrió-si ven vamos a casarnos-él la abrazo-bueno toma esto es de tu padre-Tenzou le entrego la carta-

gracias-Sakura le arreglo la corbata esperando que el saliera para poder ponerse el vestido una vez listo empezaron de

nuevo con la ceremonia se oyó el sí quiero para después que los novios se besaran. En el banquete todos se divertían pero

Sakura se salió un rato para leer la carta-

"Mi pequeña Sakura lo siento por todo el dolor que te hice pasar estos años y en especial en tu boda por favor perdona a tu

padre, hija no pienses que nunca más estaré contigo yo siempre pensare en ti, mas adelante vendré en cubierto a ver a mis

nietos , si no hay problema claro …"-

Sakura no pudo seguir leyendo las lagrimas la embargaban, Tenzou se acerco para consolarla cuando termino el banquete

los recién casados se fueron a un hotel cinco estrellas cortesía del clan Yamanaka nuestra pareja revisaban los regalos del

matrimonio se sorprendieron al ver que el regalo de Tsunade era un crucero con todos los gastos pagos por dos semanas

que partía pasado mañana pero el regalo del padre de Sakura fue sorpresivo eran una casa con las llaves , las escrituras y

una nota que decía –"para que tengan un comienzo para críen a sus hijos espero que lo acepten"-Sakura quedo enternecida

miro a su ahora esposo acercándose –Tenzou ¿Qué tienes planeado?-ya que Tenzou sonreía de una manera ladina-nada si no

que tu padre quiere nietos como yo quiero unos hijos-la abrazo de la cintura-¿no lo crees así? Mi amor-Sakura volteo a

verlo-si yo igual quiero uno pero ¿Cuántos quieres?-lo abrazo por el cuello para verlo a los ojos-porque yo quiero un niño y

una niña y ¿tu Tenzou?-apegándose a él-vaya que coincidencia mi cerezo porque quiero lo mismo que tu-Sakura sonrió con

picardía –entonces sabes lo que quiero ahora ¿cierto?-besándolo con pasión causando que Tenzou entendiera a lo que se

refería-así que mi esposa quiere eso- la cargo en brazos –la complaceré entonces para empezar con unos de nuestros

pequeños-devolviéndole un beso pasional que Sakura se aferrada al cuello de su esposo mientras se dirigían a la habitación ,

Sakura ya había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado el botón del cuello de la camisa-mi cerezo te amo-sacándole el vestido

para dejarla con la camiseta de tirantes y los short-yo igual Tenzou como no tienes idea-besándolo tiernamente-solo quiero

ser tuya –Tenzou la deposito en la cama con cuidado –siempre mi amor siempre serás mía y yo tuyo-dejando que Sakura le

sacara la chaqueta del smoking mientras él se ponía sobre ella para empezarle a besar el cuello -¡aaa! Tenzou –gimió Sakura

mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño de él entretanto Tenzou besaba la clavícula de ella con adoración para

posteriormente sacarle la camiseta, los short y verla con una lencería roja lo excito haciendo notar su lujuria –Sakura eres

hermosa, sabes que el rojo me vuelve loco- recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con vigor pero se detuvo en el momento que

Sakura empezó a morderle el labio inferior y a la vez Sakura le sacaba camisa para acariciar el abdomen de él-Tenzou nunca

pensé que eras el hombre para mí-lo beso tiernamente-Sakura-Tenzou la miro enternecido-Sakura yo desde que te conocí

como amigo siempre quise que fueras mi mujer lograste algo que otras no y eso es conocerme tal cual soy por dentro sin

aportarte lo exterior por eso quiero hacerte feliz en lo que me quede de vida quiero pasarlo a tu lado-la beso pero cuando iba

a retomar en lo que había quedado Sakura le empezó a sacar la camisa-no seas tramposo mi amor tienes más ropa que

yo-Tenzou entendió así que se tumbo al lado de ella para que se encimara Sakura-ahora es mi turno de complacerte-empezó

besándole el cuello para ir bajando por el trabajado abdomen acariciando y besando ese abdomen que la volvía loca

causándole una excitación a Tenzou que lo hizo gemir roncamente-¡aaa! Sakura-Tenzou volvió a gruñir ya que Sakura

empezó a jugar con la cremallera para después acariciar el vuelto en la entre pierna de el por ultimo sacarle el pantalón,

Sakura lo miro con deseo al ver los bóxer rojos que traía el –así que igual te pusiste rojo mi amor-Sakura lo dijo en un

ronroneo tan seductor que Tenzou perdió el control, la agarro y la dejo debajo de él nuevamente-si que sabes prenderme mi

cerezo-le saco el sostén para empezar a jugar con los pechos de ella haciéndola gemir el nombre de el-Tenzou deja de

torturarme de una vez y hazme tuya-suplico ahogadamente ya que con tanta excitación su respiración era entrecortada pero

el hizo caso omiso siguió besando el firme y plano vientre de su esposa para llegar al inicio de las bragas , se detuvo para

ver lo sonrojada que estaba Sakura por tanta excitación ,sonrió arrogantemente se sentía orgulloso de causarle eso a Sakura

le saco las bragas para empezar a penetrarla con los dedos –Sakura te amo –Tenzou volvió a besarla mientras Sakura le

sacaba los bóxers liberando el miembro erecto de Tenzou –yo también mi amor –Tenzou entro en Sakura de una estocada

entretanto Sakura enredaba sus piernas a la cadera de él para después Tenzou comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y

rápido cuando llegaron al orgasmo ellos se encontraban cansados, sudorosos pero sumamente felices el amor que sentían

por el otro se reflejaba siempre que estaban solo y en público se veía ese brillo único de amor no saltaban palabras con la

mirada se decían todo, Tenzou salió de ella para recostarse al lado de ella mientras ella tomaba las sabanas para taparlo a él

y así misma cuando lo hizo se recostó en el pecho de él ,Tenzou la apego a su cuerpo para después besarle la frente-mañana

será un día especial mi querida esposa—abrazándola tiernamente-claro que si mi esposo –ambos se le cerraron los ojos las

emociones del día los dejaron agotado rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al otro día.**

Sakura se despertó había dormido muy bien ya que con las presiones de los preparativos no dejaban descansar bien, alzo el

rostro para el semblante pacifico de su esposo como lo amaba, la tranquilidad que emitía el estar ajeno a todo a su alrededor

,la provocaba volver a dormirse miro la hora-"8:30 a.m puedo seguir disfrutando de dormir junto a mi marido"-cerro los ojos

e inhalo el masculino olor de Tenzou para seguir durmiendo a la media hora, Tenzou despertó con sus energías renovadas

ahora Sakura era su esposa ya tenía una familia propia solo falta un niño o niña en verdad quería tener un hijo ya que

deseaba tener un hijo biológico ya que al perder a sus verdaderos padres desde pequeño y posteriormente adoptado por

unos del clan Senju no sabía que era tener a tus padres biológicos contigo aunque estaba agradecido con su familia adoptiva

quería que su hijo tuviera a sus padre biológicos con el pero también quería que las cosas se dieran por forma natural no

quería presionar a Sakura ,se abrazo mas ella para dejarse llevar para besarla causando que Sakura se despertara-buenos

días mi cerezo ¿Cómo dormiste?-le sonrió dulcemente – de maravillas mi amor -Sakura se puso un camisón que había

dejado debajo de la almohada –Sakura quédate un rato mas conmigo-Tenzou se le quedo mirando –sabes que me gusta

estar contigo-no paso mucho rato para convencerla era mucho más fácil cuando era romántico-está bien-Sakura se abrazo a

él para después besarse apasionadamente mientras Tenzou la llevaba a la ducha quería estar con su esposa se quedo

pensativo acerca de tener un hijo estaba ansioso por tener un pequeño pero después platicaría sobre el tema con Sakura ya

que quería tener todo hablado más que hoy acomodarían lo del departamento ya que había hecho que tres clones mudaran

todo a la casa que le regalo el padre de Sakura que cuando dejo a Sakura dormida en el cuarto de la iglesia acompaño al

padre de Sakura porque el padre se su esposa mostro la casa ya que después se iban de luna de miel después de la ducha

Tenzou seguía desnudo ,Sakura lo miro-Tenzou vístete hace frio y te puedes enfermar –Tenzou miro de forma lujuriosa , le

sonrió haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco a ella no le agradaba es mirada de lujuria desde hace tiempo que no se

sentía bien seguro que le llegaría su menstruación y esa mirada no era muy tranquilizadora aparte tenían que tenían que

mudarse así que eligió la ropa de su esposo y se la entrego-vístete ¡ahora!-Sakura le pego en la cabeza a su esposo-bueno

amor no te enojes- mientras se vestía Tenzou no dejaba de ver a su esposa ahora nadie los podía separar-Sakura, cariño ya

estoy listo-Tenzou estaba vestido con un jersey negro y su pantalón azul marino ya que el día estaba frio era mejor

abrigarse-Sakura ven bajemos a desayunar-Sakura lo abrazo-claro mi amor- desayunaron tranquilamente con unos cuantos

besos de por medio para después irse al departamento a empacar sus ropas cuando llegaron Sakura se sorprendió solo

había unas maletas con sus ropas ya empacadas –Tenzou ¿Dónde están las cosas?-Tenzou la abraza-están en la nueva casa

mi amor-Sakura lo mira-¿enserio? –Tenzou asiente y tomando las maletas contestando-vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar así

después te tengo para mí solito-Sakura se sonrojo-si –lo ayudo con algunas maletas para sorpresa de Sakura la casa estaba

cerca de la torre de la Hokage –Tenzou es maravillosa –Tenzou entro todas las cosas dejando Sakura afuera para cuando

dejo las maletas adentro salió en busca de Sakura, cargándola en brazos para llevarla adentro-¿Qué haces Tenzou?-él solo

se limito a sonreír para contestarle- solo que quiero que mi mujer entre por primera vez a su casa en brazos de su esposo

¿acaso está mal?-Sakura se enterneció, como el hombre, con el cual decidió compartir su vida podría ser tan romántico con

ella-claro que no mi amor – lo beso en los labios para después entrar a la casa Sakura quedo maravillada se notaba que su

padre tenía buen gusto y su Tenzou igual , la casa estaba decorada de un modo elegante pero a la vez acogedor , tan cálida

miro al hombre que la llevaba en brazos , con sus manos le acaricio el rostro para plantarle un beso-amor es preciosa-

Tenzou la bajo con cuidado para después abrazarla-enserio espera que te tengo una sorpresa para la noche-beso a su

esposa cálidamente ,Sakura lo miro-me encantas cuando te pones misterioso-pero repentinamente recordó a su padre ,

preguntándose mentalmente-"¿ estará bien?-los ojos se Sakura se empezaron a empañar los ojos por las lagrimas que

amenazaban con salir , Tenzou se dio cuenta de eso abrazo a su esposa fuertemente , acariciándole el cabello susurrándole

al oído-calma mi cerezo desahógate yo estoy contigo mi amor-Sakura comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su esposo se

mantuvieron abrazados por largo rato cuando Sakura se calmo beso a su marido tiernamente-gracias cariño-lo volvió a

besar-no es nada Sakura para eso estoy para cuidar de la mujer con la que case –causando que Sakura se ruborizara –no

digas eso –regaño al castaño - me avergüenza –Tenzou rio ante el comentario para minutos segundos después Sakura se le

uniera-está bien- abrazo a su esposa -iré a acomodar las cosas-Sakura lo miro- ve Tenzou mientras voy a comprar algo para

hacer de cenar ya que ayer en la mañana nos acabamos todo- Tenzou la miro con ternura para besarla- ve con cuidado-

Sakura le sonrió-claro vuelvo en un rato-Sakura salió de su casa mientras Tenzou preparaba la habitación que compartía con

su ahora mujer armo la cama poniéndole sabanas limpias después de eso comenzó a ambientarlo para una noche llena de

pasión y romance con elementos como pétalos de rosa , velas aromáticas y se puso una camisa ajustada que resaltaba su

cuerpo bien marcado dejando los puños de la camisa abierto , para ocultarlo se puso el jersey negro ya que esa camisa era

solo y para la vista de su mujer salió de la habitación cerró la puerta ahora su misión era no dejar entrar a Sakura hasta que

llegara el momento de llevarla a la habitación y hacerla suya , la verdad es que ansiaba eso momentos para estar con su

esposa aunque lo que más quería era tener un pequeño con Sakura , que sea el fruto del amor entre ellos, criarlo, verlo

crecer, enseñarle todo tipo de cosas, disfrutar cada momento con su familia, el ruido de la puerta lo saco de su ensoñaciones

–regrese- Tenzou salió a recibirla le encantaba teniéndola cerca-bienvenida amor-la beso para después ayudarla con las

bolsas que traía para la cena se dirigieron a la cocina para cocinar junto con su esposa mientras todo estaba cocinando en las

ollas , Tenzou agarro de la cintura Sakura para atraparle en un abrazo lleno de amor causando un sonrojo por parte de la

ojiverde que paso sus brazos detrás de la nuca de él para un beso cargado de promesas .

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero.<strong>

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que nuestra pareja había vuelto de su luna de miel, Sakura e Ino estaban organizando

la boda de Ino que sorprendentemente para el milagro según Sakura le habían pedido matrimonio –Sakura-llamo la rubia-si

Ino-la ojiazul se sonrojo-¿Cómo es la vida de casada?-Sakura miro a Ino con sorpresa-bueno creo que es algo complicada ya

que pasas a cuidar al hombre que amas ,pero tienes que cuidar que la llama de la pasión y que lo que te hizo enamorar de él

no se extinga pero de si es buena ya que formas a ser parte de él –la rubia quedo pensando mientras Sakura se fijaba en la

hora –Ino tengo que irme , se me hará tarde para ir al mi turno en el hospital adiós-salió corriendo de la casa de la rubia

para dirigirse al hospital una vez alii le toco duro su jornada demasiado pacientes ademan que había más de alguno que le

pedía una cita pero las ilusiones se le iban cuando respondía con soy casada al terminar el turno ya era de noche queria

llegar a su casa para esta con el dueño de su corazón y esposo había empezado a caminar había mejorado el clima pero

seguía ese frio que te calaba hasta lo más profundo de tu ser y te hacia añorar los abrazos de tu persona amada y más en

una fecha como catorce de febrero donde todos bueno casi todos ya que su esposo estaba en una misión desde hace una

semana , lo extrañaba claro estaba -"bueno Sakura camina o te congelaras"-empezó caminar , cuando empezaba a estar

cerca de su hogar sentía como la seguían empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido no quería correr el peligro pero de repente

se acordó de algo, ella era una kunoichi podía defenderse sin problemas, pero justo cuando se iba a poner en posición de

ataque la agarran de la cintura y la besan fieramente trato de oponerse a ese demandante beso que al instante reconocer de

quien era esos labios correspondió ese beso apasionadamente ,sin importarle que había empezado a llover dándole a ese

beso mas romance del que ya tenía ,por falta de el bendito aire se separaron de mala gana del otro-Feliz día de san Valentín

mi cerezo-Sakura capturo de nuevo los labios de su marido esa semana sin él había sido horrible , además de estar en una

casa tan gran grande si no estaba con él , la hacía sentir solitaria a veces , Tenzou aprovechando la cargo para llevarla

encima de los tejados para estar en privado con ella y celebrar adecuadamente el día de los enamorados, a decir verdad, no

solo estaba enamorado de su mujer si no que podían decir que estaba prendado, seducido, flechado , colado por ella , pero

era más bien como que ella lo complementaba, lo amaba completamente sin miramientos, amaba que ella estuviera en sus

fuertes brazo y el estar en los brazos de ella lo hacía sentirse como si solo fuera un hombre sin preocupaciones , empezó la

caminata con su esposa en brazos hacia su hogar , ya que no le hacía gracia coger un resfrió porque iba a disfrutar todo el

tiempo necesario con su esposa mientras saltaba de techo en techo para llegar a su casa con su esposa en brazos , al llegar

a la puerta bajo a su esposa para poder abrir la dichosa puerta y ingresar a la casa –Tenzou anda a bañarte para que el

empapada no te haga mal –se miro era cierto estaba calado(1) pero miro a la mujer de sus ojos la lluvia había mojado sus

vestimentas que llevaba ella en ese momento estaban empapada pegándose a la deliciosa figura de ella hechizándolo

fácilmente al aparecer empezaba a gustarle los días lluviosos en especial si le dejaban deleitarse del cuerpo de su esposa-sí-

la tomo de nuevo en brazos estilo princesa-pero si tú te bañas conmigo-Sakura se sonrojo ya que se había dado cuenta que

su esposo se había sacado la túnica y el chaleco de jounnin y como estaba la ropa mojada de le pego al cuerpo escultural de

él ,además de la mirada lujuriosa con la que la miraba no era de menos para sonrojarse-esto… creo que …-Tenzou no la dejo

continuar porque la estaba besando pasionalmente que la abrumaba mientras el castaño subió las escaleras llegando al baño

que tenía el dormitorio que compartía con su mujer, entro al baño bajo a su esposa , echo a correr el agua de la regadera

mientras comenzó a besar el níveo cuello de su esposa para después comenzar a desnudarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo

con él ,una vez desnudos entraron a la ducha mientras seguían con sus mimos al rato salieron , Tenzou trato de llevarla a la

cama para complacerla pero ella se negó causando un puchero de parte del castaño-no , Tenzou tengo que hacer la cena –el

castaño la abrazo-vamos amor no pasara nada por no cenar-Sakura uso su súper fuerza-claro que si vienes llegando de una

misión y necesitas recuperar fuerzas no quiero que te enfermes –salió de la habitación dejando a su marido con un berrinche

, después de un tiempo Sakura subió a la habitación con una bandeja con la cena para ambos entro con cuidado sabia que dé

ante mano que su esposo estaría con el plan de "cachorro abandonado" así que sería un poco tedioso pero tenía un plan

infalible que consistía en darle de comer el platillo predilecto de su marido y uno que otro mimo además de dormir abrazados

toda la noche y no levantarse hasta tarde cuando llego su esposo parecía estar dormido-"pobre debe estar muy

cansado"-dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras veía dormir a su marido , acaricio

los cabellos castaños de él para después besarle suavemente los dulces labios del hombre que había extrañado como no

tenía ideas cuando empezó a sentir que era correspondida permanecieron un prolongando ese beso hasta que la falta de aire

–Sakura te estabas aprovechando de mi-Sakura se sonrojo –eso no es verdad- desvió la mirada haciendo que el castaño

riera para después abrazarla-ven mi niña , me gusta que me beses-la agarro del mentón para que no desviara la mirada y

pudiera besarla después de ese casto beso vio la bandeja que había en la mesita de noche-¿trajiste la cena a la cama-vio la

nutritiva cena que su esposa le había hecho –claro tengo que cuidar a mi esposo o ¿no?-Sakura se recostó al lado de él

–ahora vamos a comer o se enfriara-la comida de Sakura estaba deliciosa el castaño había extrañado la comida casera de su

mujer la verdad que en la misiones no se podía alimentar bien –Sakura te quedo exquisito -comento después de haber

terminado de comer y que Sakura dejara la bandeja en la cocina -pero falta mi postre-mirando lujuriosamente a su mujer,

Sakura empezaba pensar que su marido una semana sin ella lo subía el libido a proporciones que no lo controlaba, pero a

quien quería engañar si también deseaba unirse con él en uno , se acerco a él para abrazarlo cosa que el correspondió-por

favor déjame hacerte mía mi amor –el castaño estaba perdido en la lujuria causando que Sakura cediera de manera

inconsciente pronto empezaron a adentrara un nuevo tipo de unión que iba más allá del placer de estar unidos en cuerpo y

alma este sentimiento era puro que iba más allá de una atracción física era como **complementación** de los dos creando un

nuevo sentimiento puro e ingenuo que no podía ser destruido con nada des pues de hacer el amor se miraron con amor –te

amo-dijeron al unisonó para dormir abrasados.

* * *

><p><strong>Había pasado un mes<strong>.

Era marzo para ser más exactos 28 de marzo era el cumpleaños de Sakura y cierto castaño estaba preparando el desayuno

para su niña, Sakura que estaba durmiendo en la habitación empezó a despertar por el delicioso aroma que venía de la

cocina abrió los ojos para después levantarse y dirigirse donde estaba su marido, cuando vio a él cocinado se acerco

sigilosamente cosa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño dejo que se acercara lo suficiente a él para abrazarla y besarla

apasionadamente mientas Sakura ponía la manos sobre el pecho de él pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre causando la

separación de la pareja -¿Quién será?-Sakura estaba a punto de separarse de su castaño para ir a ver pero Tenzou se

adelanto-quédate yo voy- se separo de ella para dirigirse a la puerta cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su suegro

ahí-I…Itsuki san –hizo un ademan para que su suegro pasara –¿esta m hija?-Tenzou entendió el motivo de su visita- iré por

ella-el castaño llego a la cocina donde había dejado a su mujer-¿Quién era amor?-el castaño sonrió –ven hay una sorpresa

para ti-la pelirosa miro extrañada-¿Qué es –pregunto curiosa la pelirosa-no te lo diré –el castaño la llevo a la sala donde

estaba el padre de ella causando que la pelirosada se sorprendiera de ver a su padre ahí -¿Papá?- Sakura comenzó a

acercarse a su padre-estoy aquí hija-la oji verde corrió a abrazar a su padre-papá-las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos

de Sakura mientras el castaño miro a su suegro-póngase cómodo yo iré a terminar el desayuno ¿nos acompaña Itsuki

san?-el ojiverde miro a su yerno asintiendo mientras abrazaba a su hija , el castaño se retiro mientras el mayor se quedaba

con su hija-¿papá como es que estas aquí? –El ojiverde se sentó en el sillón-vine a ver a mi hija-la pelirosa se entristeció un

poco porque después su padres se marcharía, el mayor vio eso –pero viene quedarme-Sakura se

sorprendió-¿enserio?-Sakura se sentía en un sueño-enserio mi botón/(es el apodo del padre de Sakura para ella)/ -Sakura

quedo intrigada-¿Cómo? –el padre de Sakura sonrió –ven vamos a desayunar creo que está listo ahí les cuento-una vez

sentado –bueno ¿quieren saber cómo pude volver?-Sakura asintió-bueno hable con Tsunade y la solución era cambiar mi

nombre tuve que esperar un tiempo pero aquí esto-Sakura abrazo a su padre estaba feliz por recuperarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Era 10 agosto.<strong>_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la feliz pareja había contraído matrimonio y hoy día se había celebrado el cumpleaños

de Tenzou estaba leyendo en su sillón cuando Sakura llamo su atención-Tenzou tengo que decirte algo-el castaño miro con

extrañeza a la pelirosa-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-se levanto del sillón-estoy embarazada –el castaño quedo en shock-¿enserio? –

la pelirosa asintió con un tierno sonrojo, el castaño la abrazo para darle un pasional beso-gracias Sakura por ser **mi **

**complemento para ser feliz**-la volvía besar para llevarla al cuarto para ser uno.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>rewiews alguno<br>**


End file.
